Pihak Ketiga
by 220734khageswara
Summary: [FINISHED] Ada yang bilang, hubungan pasangan kekasih itu pasti ada halangannya. Salah satunya adalah pihak ketiga... /AR/OC inside/Furanoshipping-centric/
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Pihak Ketiga**

 _Chapter 1_

by 220734khageswara

Suatu hari di Furano, kota kecil nan indah yang terkenal dengan padang lavendernya. Hari ini cuacanya cukup cerah dan hangat sehingga semua orang beraktivitas dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan anak-anak sekolah pun pergi ke sekolah dengan ceria.

SMU Furano, salah satu SMU yang terkenal di kota itu. Yap, sekolah itu terkenal karena keikutsertaannya dalam pertandingan sepakbola antar sekolah se-Jepang di Tokyo. Tapi tampaknya bukan itu yang akan kita bahas disini.

Matsuyama Hikaru, murid SMU Furano yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, namun terkenal karena posisinya sebagai kapten tim sepakbola SMU Furano. Pemuda bermata elang itu berhasil membawa timnya mencapai semifinal, walaupun belum pernah menjadi pemenang. Prestasi yang cukup membanggakan seluruh warga Hokkaido itu membuat Matsuyama terkenal. Di sisi lain, Matsuyama pun punya kisah pribadi yang tak kalah serunya.

Matsuyama memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik dan aduhai, yakni Fujisawa Yoshiko. Semua laki-laki di SMU Furano pantaslah iri pada Matsuyama karena Yoshiko ini menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, ada rintangan yang harus dihadapi oleh mereka.

"Latihan selesai! Kalian boleh pulang sekarang..."

Seluruh pemain ber-yaaaaaaay ria setelah pelatih memberitahukan bahwa mereka sudah selesai latihan. Latihan yang cukup keras dari pelatih memang membuat para pemain kelelahan.

"Ini handukmu, Matsuyama." kata Machiko sambil memberikan handuknya. Matsuyama pun menunjukkan air muka penasaran pada Machiko.

"Yoshiko demam hari ini, makanya dia gak masuk sekolah." jawab Machiko santai. Tampaknya dia mengetahui maksud Matsuyama tadi.

"Oh begitu..., kok gue gak tau ya?" gumam Matsuyama.

"Yoshiko gak mau ngerepotin kamu, mungkin? Kenapa gak tanya ke dia aja?"

"Cieeeeeeee, kapten galau ya? Hahahaha." seru Oda, salah satu striker tim Furano yang juga sahabat Matsuyama.

"Aish, lo ini! Berisik ah!" balas Matsuyama bete. "Ya udah, setelah gue ganti baju, gue jenguk dia..."

"Duh, kapten ini! Bau keringet gitu mau jenguk orang sakit? Yang ada kamu ditendang keluar rumahnya deh! Hahahaha!"

Matsuyama memutuskan buat cuek pas dibilangin gitu.

~000~

Yoshiko berjalan ke pasar dengan terbatuk-batuk. Karena dia tinggal sendiri, Yoshiko terpaksa pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan. Orangtuanya berada di Amerika sehingga cukup sulit untuk menjenguk Yoshiko.

"Pak, daging sapinya sekilo aja..., uhuk uhuk!" kata Yoshiko sambil terbatuk-batuk. Bapak penjual daging itu kasihan pada Yoshiko.

"Haduh dek, sakit-sakit gini kok belanja? Bapak kasih potongan harga deh."

"Eh? Ma-makasih pak!"

Yoshiko langsung membayar dan membawa daging sapi yang dibelinya, tak lupa juga berterimakasih pada pak penjual yang sangat baik hati. Saat perjalanan pulang, jalannya terhuyung-huyung dan nyaris jatuh. Huft, resiko hidup sendiri, pikir Yoshiko.

"Mau kubantu, nona?"

Suara lelaki itu mengejutkan Yoshiko di belakangnya. Ternyata lelaki itu adalah Nosaka, teman sekelasnya.

"Nosaka-kun?"

"Oh, ternyata Fujisawa-san. Ehm, katanya sakit?"

"Anu, aku membeli daging dulu buat makan malam. Makanya aku pergi sendiri..."

Nosaka mendadak ingat sesuatu, "Matsuyama tidak dihubungi?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk. Soalnya bentar lagi mau ada pertandingan antar sekolah musim panas ini."

"Begitu ya..."

Obrolan itu membuat mereka tidak sadar kalo sudah sampai di rumah Yoshiko. Di depan rumah itu, Nosaka berpamitan dengan Yoshiko.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Fujisawa-san." ujar Nosaka.

"Makasih banyak, Nosaka-kun. Jadi ngerepotin begini..."

"Tidak apa, Fujisawa-san. Kalo ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja."

"Iya." balas Yoshiko sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Nosaka pergi, ponsel Yoshiko pun berdering. Yoshiko pun langsung melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di layar ponselnya. Nama Matsuyama Hikaru pun terpampang disana sehingga Yoshiko langsung saja mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo Matsuyama-kun..."

"Yoshiko-chan, kamu sedang apa?"

"Aku..., aku baru saja dari pasar..."

"Kamu ini..., kamu sedang sakit begini malah ke pasar?!" suara Matsuyama meninggi.

"Maaf, Matsuyama-kun. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku, Yoshiko-chan. Aku ini pacarmu, aku sempatkan waktu untukmu kalo kamu menghubungiku."

"Iya, aku minta maaf."

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja. Semoga besok bisa masuk sekolah ya..."

"Makasih ya Matsuyama-kun..."

"Iya..."

Ketika obrolan itu selesai, Yoshiko pun merasa bersalah. Secepat mungkin Yoshiko masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

~000~

Keesokan harinya, Yoshiko pun berangkat ke sekolah. Tanpa diduga, Nosaka yang menunggu Yoshiko di depan rumahnya.

"Nosaka-kun? Mau kemana?" tanya Yoshiko.

"Fujisawa-san, mau bareng bersamaku?" Nosaka balik bertanya.

"Eh?" Yoshiko pun kaget. "Matsuyama-kun gak kesini ya?"

"Ehm, aku udah ketemu dia. Katanya sih duluan aja karena dia ada urusan..."

 _Begitu ya, masa dia gak kasih tau ke aku?_ , gumam Yoshiko dalam hati. "Ya udah, ayo pergi..."

Sementara itu, Matsuyama berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke rumah Yoshiko. Karena kesiangan, Matsuyama pun sarapan dengan terburu-buru karena ingin menjemput Yoshiko. Sayangnya, Matsuyama tidak berhasil bertemu dengan Yoshiko setelah melihat rumahnya kosong.

"Haduh, padahal hanya telat beberapa menit..., tapi masa dia sudah pergi sih?" gumam Matsuyama pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika bingung, seorang ibu yang juga tetangga Yoshiko itu menyapa Matsuyama.

"Oh, adek kan yang suka jemput Yoshiko ya?" sapanya.

"Iya bu. Yoshiko ada?"

"Tadi dia pergi sama teman cowoknya."

Matsuyama langsung terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka jika dirinya sudah didahului oleh seorang laki-laki yang entah siapa dia. Yang paling membuatnya heran, kenapa Yoshiko mau bersamanya?

Matsuyama langsung pamit dan segera berlari ke sekolah. Isi kepalanya pun penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

~000~

Jam sekolah pun usai, tim sepakbola Furano pun memulai latihannya. Matsuyama yang tengah gagal fokus itu tidak bisa berlatih dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya Matsuyama pun terjatuh sampai lututnya terluka.

"Kapten Matsuyama, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya rekan-rekan setimnya yang cemas.

"Gak apa. Maaf teman-teman..."

"Eh? Matsuyama kenapa?" komentar Machiko yang melihat kejadian tadi. Yoshiko pun khawatir dengan keadaaan Matsuyama.

"Matsuyama-kun..." gumam Yoshiko cemas. Dengan cepat, Yoshiko berlari ke arah Matsuyama sambil membawa kotak P3K.

Yoshiko pun mengobati luka Matsuyama, namun yang bersangkutan malah menggenggam tangan Yoshiko dan menjauhkannya dari lutut Matsuyama yang terluka dengan kasar. Semuanya yang ada di lapangan itu terkejut.

"Astaga! Kenapa begitu, kapten?!"

"Manajer mengobatimu tapi kok kamu kasar gitu?"

"Lo kenapa, Matsuyama? Lo aneh banget hari ini..." tanya Oda. Matsuyama pun hanya menggigit bibirnya lalu menatap Yoshiko dengan tatapan tajamnya. Yoshiko pun merasa takut.

"Sebaiknya lo pergi, Fujisawa. Gue gak apa-apa."

Kalimat pendek itu membuat semuanya terdiam. Selama ini Matsuyama selalu bertutur kata yang baik pada Yoshiko dan berbeda dengan gaya bicaranya pada teman-temannya. Yoshiko pun hanya diam dan air matanya pun mengalir. Seketika itu juga, Yoshiko pun berlari menjauh dari tim itu.

"Yoshiko! Astaga, kamu jahat sekali Matsuyama!" seru Machiko sambil mengejar Yoshiko. Semua teman-temannya pun menoleh ke Matsuyama.

"Kenapa? Ini masalah pribadi gue. Gak usah ikut campur." Matsuyama menanggapi dengan dingin. Sorot mata elangnya itu penuh dengan kemarahan.

~000~

 _ **-to be continued-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Pihak Ketiga**

 _Chapter 2_

by 220734khageswara

Semenjak insiden kemarin sore, Matsuyama dan Yoshiko pun mulai menjaga jarak. Matsuyama yang (pura-pura) cuek, sementara Yoshiko takut-takut untuk mendekati Matsuyama. Tentu saja teman-temannya bertanya dalam hati mereka, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Matsuyama yang biasanya ramah pun menjadi kaku.

"Hm, aku jadi khawatir dengan Matsuyama dan Yoshiko." kata Machiko kepada Oda, sahabat dekat Matsuyama di tim Furano.

"Khawatir karena mereka itu jalannya mulai misah?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku gak ngerti, kenapa Matsuyama bisa semarah itu? Emang Yoshiko buat salah apa?"

"Lo gak tanya ke Fujisawa?" tanya Oda. Machiko hanya menggeleng.

"Gimana mau nanya..., kemarin aja dia menangis terus. Percuma saja, Yoshiko emang agak tertutup kalo ada masalah."

"Gue nanya ke Matsuyama, eh gak dijawab. Kalo pun dia ngomong, dia langsung ngebahas soal sepakbola. Aneh dah."

"Aku harap mereka gak sampai putus ya..."

"Gue harap gitu..."

Di kelas, Matsuyama hanya duduk di kursinya. Tangannya sedang menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Matsuyama mencatat hasil rangkuman dari temannya karena semenjak tadi, Matsuyama tidak konsen sehingga banyak yang terlewat.

"Matsuyama..."

Matsuyama menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata ada Nosaka disitu. Matsuyama berusaha tersenyum saat menyapanya.

"Halo, Nosaka. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya menyapamu saja, Matsuyama. Oh iya, kenapa sekarang gak bareng sama Fujisawa-san?"

"Yah, kami ada masalah..., sedikit."

"Apa masalahmu?"

Matsuyama menatap Nosaka. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak curhat mengenai hubungannya dengan Yoshiko yang sedang merenggang. Kalau kata orang bijak, pantang berbicara keburukan kita pada orang lain.

"Begitu saja kok. Mungkin kami lagi bosan."

"Oh, moga kamu bisa cepat baikan dengan Fujisawa-san ya..."

Matsuyama mengangguk lemah. Perhatiannya pun kembali ke catatannya sambil berharap dia tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi.

~000~

Yoshiko membaca buku sejarah dengan tatapan sayu. Bukan, dia bukan mau mereview apa yang dia baca. Perasaannya masih gundah sehingga dia hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan buku sejarah itu.

"Fujisawa-san..." panggil Nosaka.

"Eh? Iya?" Yoshiko sempat kaget.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Sedih begitu..."

"Yah, hanya sedikit bermasalah dengan Matsuyama-kun."

"Berantem?"

"Mungkin seperti itu."

"Emangnya kamu ada salah sama dia?"

"Justru aku gak ngerti kenapa Matsuyama-kun bisa semarah itu. Karena itu juga, hubungan kami merenggang." Yoshiko menjelaskan hal itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Nosaka langsung membelai rambut Yoshiko.

"Sudahlah. Gak usah sedih. Kalo ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku saja, Fujisawa-san."

"Hm, Nosaka-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu pernah ngalamin hal ini juga pada pacarmu?"

"Tidak pernah. Aku gak pernah pacaran. Soalnya..., orang yang kusuka itu udah ada yang punya. Jadinya aku telat gitu. Hehehe."

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali..." Yoshiko menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Tapi kamu belum bilang suka ke dia?"

"Belum. Aku takut dia menolaknya."

"Ya udah, nanti kamu bilang saja. Gak baik ditahan begitu."

Nosaka mengangguk. Senyumnya kian melebar. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan olehnya.

~000~

Latihan sepakbola dimulai lagi. Yoshiko tetap ikut kegiatan itu meskipun dia menghindari kontak dengan Matsuyama. Benar saja, ketika pembagian handuk dan minuman, Yoshiko lebih memilih menyerahkannya ke Machiko dan mengerjakan tugas lain seperti membantu pelatih menyusun arsip tim.

"Yaaaaaaah, bukan Fujisawa yang ngebagiin handuknya?" celetuk Oda kecewa atau lebih tepatnya dia 'mancing' Matsuyama. Yang dipancingnya tetap acuh tak acuh.

"Gak masalah kok buat gue. Kita kan punya manajer 2 orang." balas Matsuyama _to the point_. Jawaban yang cukup sarkastik untuk seorang Yoshiko Fujisawa. Untungnya Yoshiko sedang tidak berada disitu.

"Hey, gak baik bilang gitu! Lo sendiri yang bilang kalo kita harus hargain manajer karena mereka rela bersama kita, bukannya nikmatin kegiatan anak cewek lainnya!"

"Kok jadi lo yang perhatian sama dia sih?"

"Emangnya salah ya, kapten? Oda kan bilang kayak gitu karena dia menghargai manajer juga. Kita-kita juga sependapat sama Oda." kata Kato disertai anggukan dari seluruh pemain. Matsuyama yang merasa terpojok hanya mendengus kesal.

"Huh, terserah kalian saja!" seru Matsuyama dongkol lalu berjalan pergi. Oda dan teman-teman lainnya hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Duh, susah kalo kapten masih keras hati gitu." celetuk Kato.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini cobaan buat mereka berdua. Soalnya selama ini mereka akur-akur aja kayak gak ada beban gitu. Kan suatu hubungan itu gak selalu mulus gitu aja." balas Machiko.

"Ahahaha, lo kayak ngerti aja sih, Machida!"

"Iya lah!"

Matsuyama terus berjalan menuju toilet sekolah. Di perjalanannya itu, dia melewati ruangan locker tim SMU Furano. Matsuyama melihat ke dalamnya dan matanya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang tengah merapikan arsip-arsip. Itulah Yoshiko yang tengah berkutat dengan arsip-arsip. Matsuyama ingin sekali berbicara dengannya dan menyelesaikan semua ini, akan tetapi dirinya masih minder sehingga dia memilih tetap ke toilet.

 _Gue harus gimana?_ , pikir Matsuyama. _Gue yang minta maaf atau Yoshiko? Emang gue salah apa sama dia? Bukannya dia yang salah karena dia gak bilang-bilang pergi bersama cowok lain? Siapa cowok itu?_

Di toilet, Matsuyama membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. Disibaknya poninya itu sehingga keningnya terlihat dan memandang wajahnya yang basah dengan air itu di cermin. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia masih kesal dengan keadaan ini. Sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh Matsuyama saat ini.

"Gue harus bicara sama dia!" seru Matsuyama mendadak. Dia pun langsung pergi ke ruang locker tim SMU Furano. Namun ketika dia sudah mendekati pintu, Matsuyama terkejut setengah mati. Matanya menangkap bayangan gadisnya itu sedang bersama lelaki yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Matsuyama.

"Nosaka!?"

~000~

"Hey hey, Matsuyama! Kamu kemana saja? Tadi ada pertandingan merah putih dan kamu gak ikut. Ada apa?" tanya pelatih. Matsuyama menggeleng lemah.

"Gak apa pelatih. Maaf saya terlambat."

"Lo kenapa, Matsuyama? Lo kayak gak sehat gitu?" tanya Oda.

"Yah, mungkin saja."

"Matsuyama! Jika kamu tidak fit, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Pulang duluan juga gak apa." saran pelatih. Matsuyama hanya mengangguk saja dan pergi mengambil barangnya. Semuanya disitu heran, Matsuyama sedang dalam kondisi yang aneh. Apa pertengkarannya dengan Yoshiko itu membuat Matsuyama terguncang sedemikian hebatnya? Hanya Matsuyama yang mengetahui semuanya.

"Pelatih, teman-teman..., maaf duluan pulang ya..." kata Matsuyama pamit dengan suara bergetar. Semuanya hanya berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan." serempak.

"Oh iya, lo bisa ajak Fujisawa pulang bareng aja!"

Ucapan Oda itu membuat Matsuyama tidak menjawab. Sebisa mungkin dia meninggalkan lapangan tersebut sambil menggenggam _hachimaki_ miliknya dengan gusar.

~000~

 _ **-to be continued-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Pihak Ketiga**

 _Chapter 3_

by 220734khageswara

"Aku pulang..." sapa Matsuyama ketika masuk ke rumahnya. Yang menyambutnya saat itu adalah ibunya.

"Hikaru? Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Begitu aja, bu."

"Hm, kamu ini jawabannya singkat sekali."

"Iya bu. Begitu aja kok, biasa saja. Aku mau ke kamar ya bu. Mau kerjakan PR dulu."

"Tumben, biasanya kamu main bola sampe larut malam. Trus kamu gak bersama Yoshiko?"

Matsuyama terdiam ketika ditanya begitu. Dia pun menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai kamar, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan menutupi matanya dengan lengannya. Selang beberapa menit, muncul cairan bening meluncur dari mata elangnya hingga membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya.

"Kesel gue..." gumam Matsuyama sambil terisak. Ketika itu juga, handphone di mejanya berdering cukup kencang. Dengan langkah gontai, dia pun mengambil handphone itu dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo..."

"Hikaru! Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Lo gimana kabar?"

"Gue sih oke-oke aja. Baru pulang latihan sama anak-anak nih! Eh, lo lagi nangis ya?"

"Nggak lah!" volume suara Matsuyama meninggi agar suara isak tangisnya terdengar samar. Namun si pemilik suara itu merasa kurang yakin.

"Lo gak usah bohong sama gue, Hikaru. Lo sesengukan gitu kok! Ada apa? Ada masalah berat?"

"Gue baik-baik aja kok. Makasih udah nanya gi..."

"Soal Yoshiko ya?"

"..., kok lo tau?"

"Gue sohib lo. Walaupun gue cuman bisa nelpon lo, tapi udah ngerti satu sama lain. Hal-hal yang bikin lo sedih kayak gini mah gak usah jauh-jauh kok, antara gagal di sepakbola atau soal Yoshiko."

Si pemilik suara itu berhasil membuat Matsuyama skak mat. Di saat itulah, isak tangisnya terdengar cukup kencang dan sesengukan karena Matsuyama berusaha menahan tangis.

"Yoshiko itu..., dia jadian sama Nosaka!"

"Apa!? Siapa Nosaka itu? Jadi lo putus sama Yoshiko?"

"Gue belum bicara apa-apa sama dia, tapi..., gue lihat mereka berdua di ruangan locker dan mereka berciuman..."

"Astaga..." si pemilik suara terkejut. "Awalnya kenapa bisa begitu sih?"

"Gue... males kalo cerita lewat telepon."

"Ah, ya sudah kalo gak mau cerita. Gue gak bisa kasih solusi deh!"

"Gue kesel banget. Besok kalo ketemu gue putusin aja ya? Sakit sumpah ngeliat hal kayak gitu!"

"Oh gitu. Eh lo tau? Besok tim gue mau ke Hokkaido, tepatnya ke Furano. Nadeshiko League tingkat SMU di Kota Furano, cyiiiiiin!"

"Serius lo!?"

"Iya serius!"

"Kalo bisa, kita ketemu! Gue..."

"Ya udah, lo nangis malam ini. Jangan lupa istirahat, Hikaru... Dadaaaaaahh."

"O-oi!"

Telepon itu berakhir begitu saja. Matsuyama pun terisak di mejanya semalaman.

~000~

Nadeshiko League tingkat SMU diadakan di kota Furano. Dalam sehari, kota itu menjadi ramai oleh banyaknya suporter sepakbola. Matsuyama pun pergi menuju stadion dekat sekolahnya setelah selesai jam sekolah.

"Ada tim Nankatsu?" tanya Matsuyama pada seseorang.

"Oh, ini masih upacara pembukaan kok. Tim Nankatsu masih ada di lapangan."

"Ah iya."

Matsuyama melihat sekeliling lapangan itu. Matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang memang dia cari. Dia tengah mengucapkan ikrar _fair play_ di tengah lapangan. Gadis yang menggunakan _training pack_ berwarna merah-putih itu berteriak dengan semangat hingga menciptakan euforia yang luar biasa di lapangan.

Setelah selesai upacara, Matsuyama segera mencari jadwal tim Nankatsu dan untungnya mereka belum bertanding hari ini sehingga akan mudah bagi Matsuyama untuk menemui seseorang itu.

"Midori!"panggil Matsuyama setelah menemukan sosok gadis itu di kerumunan penonton.

"Oh! Hikaru!"

Gadis itu segera menghampiri Matsuyama. Di saat itulah, Matsuyama merangkulnya dengan akrab sekali. Gadis itu adalah Midori Ozora, sahabat Matsuyama dari Shizuoka yang juga saudara kembar Tsubasa Ozora, kapten Nankatsu yang sekarang berada di Brazil.

"Cieeeee, kapten Nankatsu! Kapan bertanding?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"Besok pagi mulai kok. Sekarang yang tuan rumah dulu."

"Oooooh begitu."

"Nah, lo mau omongin yang kemarin kan? Sini sini!"

Midori menariknya ke lorong stadion. Disanalah mereka bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa karena juga di tribun, pastinya akan berisik sekali dengan suara suporter.

"Jadi begini...," Matsuyama pun memulai ceritanya. Midori pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali dia menggeleng-geleng ketika mendengar cerita yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Gue tanya deh, siapa yang mulai ngajakin musuhan?"

"Ng, gue sih..."

"Trus lo gak tanya kenapa Yoshiko bisa gitu?"

"Karena kesal, gue gak ngomong lagi sama dia..."

"Wah, kesalahan lo! Ckckckck..."

"Apa nih? Kesalahan gue apa?" tanya Matsuyama bete.

"Lo ajak ngomong Yoshiko dong! Kalo kayak gini, sampe lo ubanan juga gak bakalan baikan! Putus sekalian aja udah!"

Kata-kata Midori itu membuat Matsuyama terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka jika sikapnya selama ini tidak disetujui Midori.

"Lo jahat bener doain gue putus?"

"Suruh siapa lo ajak dia bertengkar? Hanya karena dia diantar cowok lain atau dia jadian sama... siapa tadi namanya?"

"Nosaka..." jawab Matsuyama bete (lagi).

"Iya, itulah! Omongin baik-baik! Cewek pasti bakalan bilang kok kalo ditanya baik-baik. Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum Yoshiko keburu nyaman dengan cowok itu. Itupun kalo lo masih sayang dia..."

"Lo yakin?" tanya Matsuyama ragu. Midori pun hanya menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Ada dua pilihan, berusaha atau menyerah. Itu aja. Terserah lo. Soalnya ini hidup lo, Yoshiko itu pacar lo, Nosaka itu saingan lo. Gue hanya bisa kasih saran yang menurut gue itu terbaik. Oke? Jangan berantem lagi lah! Kesian..."

Matsuyama menggangguk pelan.

~000~

Atas saran Midori, Matsuyama memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengan Yoshiko. Sudah diduga, Yoshiko tengah menyusun baju-baju _jersey_ tim SMU Furano di ruang loker. Matsuyama pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ng, hai..." sapa Matsuyama canggung. Yoshiko memandangnya dengan tatapan agak khawatir.

"I-iya ada apa?"

"Kamu..., sibuk?"

"Ng, nggak juga kok. Ada apa?"

"Gue mau ngomong sama lo, ehm maksudnya aku mau bicara denganmu..." Matsuyama mengubah cara bicaranya. Sebisa mungkin Matsuyama membuat situasi kondusif agar semuanya lancar.

"Ng, kalo soal itu, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." kata Yoshiko tiba-tiba. Matsuyama pun terkejut ketika gadis itu membuka suaranya,

"Kenapa?"

"Nosaka memang menyukaiku, dia yang mengantarku saat ke pasar dan saat ke sekolah. Dia pun datang kemari untuk menyatakan cintanya. Tapi..."

"Iya?" Matsuyama segera menyiapkan dirinya. Siapa tahu dia mendadak shock ketika mendengar pengakuan Yoshiko saat itu juga.

"Kutolak mentah-mentah..."

Suasana mendadak hening. Merasa takut salah dengar, Matsuyama pun menggaruk telinganya. "Masa? Coba ulangi lagi..."

"Kutolak mentah-mentah. Soalnya kan aku udah ada Matsuyama, ngapain main ke hati lain?"

Disitulah Matsuyama merasa terpukul.

"Ta-tapi, waktu itu kulihat kalian seperti berciuman? La-lalu..."

"Kami gak ngapa-ngapain kok, Matsuyama... Dia hanya mendekatiku saja dan aku pun menolaknya. Ng..." Yoshiko pun tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat wajah Matsuyama yang memerah.

"Eh?"

"Jadi selama ini kamu cemburu, Matsuyama?"

Wajah Matsuyama semakin memerah karena rasa malu. Dia pun hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yoshiko pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf ya sudah bikin kamu salah paham, Matsuyama. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya padamu ya..."

Yoshiko pun memeluk Matsuyama dengan lembut. Sementara Matsuyama pun balik memeluknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Yoshiko. Rasanya ingin berteriak saat itu juga, namun ditahan oleh Matsuyama. Di saat itulah, Matsuyama hanya bisa berkata satu kalimat.

"Maafkan aku, sayang..."

~000~

Suasana latihan tim sepakbola Furano kembali ceria. Matsuyama berlatih dengan semangat dan Yoshiko pun terus menyemangati tim (terutama Matsuyama tentunya). Oda dan teman-teman lainnya pun ikut terbawa suasana.

"Cieeeeeee, kapten lagi senang rupanya..." kata Oda. Matsuyama hanya tersipu malu.

"Ahahahaha lo ini sih, Oda!"

"Akhirnya kapten udah baikan ya? Syukurlaaaaah..." kata Kaneda.

"Yah, dari situ gue udah dapet pelajaran yang berharga. Ternyata komunikasi itu penting ya... Hehehe..."

"Itu baru kapten kita! Ahahahaha!"

Tawa itu terus membahana saat latihan sepakbola. Untuk kali ini Matsuyama menyadari bahwa komunikasi itu paling penting dan utama. Sejak saat itulah, Matsuyama selalu menghubungi Yoshiko untuk menanyakan kabar atau hanya sekedar _ngalor-ngidul_. Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil bertahan dalam hubungan mereka ini.

...

...

"Kapten..."

"Iya apa?"

"Lain kali jangan gampang baper..."

 _- **THE END** -_


End file.
